1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device including a shielding layer and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of semiconductor devices are incorporated into an electronic device, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be generated between the plurality of semiconductor devices. EMI signals emitted or transmitted from one semiconductor device may interfere in the operation of another adjacent semiconductor, thereby lowering the overall circuit performance and resulting in potential malfunctioning.